Sobre Hielo 2:
by Arkaham
Summary: Una continuacion de un fanfic de Sondaisama thks Shun y Shaka son famosos patinadores, ambos deciden unir sus vidas, pero... ¿que van a hacer si el pasado los encuentra?
1. Sobre hielo parte II

_Esta es la continuación de un fanfic de Sondaisama muchas gracias, dedicado a Alma d Angel adoro el dibujo que nos regalaste a Sondaisama que grandes ideas tienes y a K-Li tu animo es inspirador_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**. :Sobre Hielo :. II**

1.

Había sido una noche muy larga, todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos, días de decisiones, de convencimientos, de verdades y hoy, Shun había dado fin a todo eso. Simplemente dejando el departamento, dejando su pasado y dejando la monotonía que se había convertido en su vida.

Observaba el carmín de la rosa en sus manos, todo lo que significaba

"Discúlpeme señor, pero serán otros 10 dólares si sigo aquí aparcado" las palabras frías del conductor le devolvieron a la realidad. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos, saco un billete y lo entrego al taxista, que suspiro harto de esa espera silenciosa. Su pasajero no lo penso mas y descendió. "_vaya_" pensó, al fin podría regresar a su casa y su familia.

Tomo su única maleta y camino hacia la casa, los primeros rayos de la madrugada, eran suficientes para iluminar el camino. Estuvo frente a la puerta dudando de llamar o no, aquella rosa en su mano, no debió traerla...

"¿Shun?" llamo una voz amiga confundida, como cada mañana se preparaba para salir a correr a lo largo de la playa, nunca se imaginaria recibir a Shun, uno de los mejores patinadores sobre hielo en el mundo allí parado, la llamada la noche anterior le había preocupado y confiaba en verle esa misma noche, al no llegar se prometio llamarlo al otro día en la mañana. Y allí estaba.

Shun... con una rara expresión en su rostro,

"¿Shun?" llamó, casi instintivamente guío al joven al interior de la casa, de la cocina, donde le acomodo en una silla, revolvió entre los enceres y comenzó a preparar algo para el chico, tenia la extraña sensación de que Shun, podría llorar, o podría...

"Shaka gracias..." fue lo que escuchó del mas joven al entregarle la taza de café, lo único que podía prepararle en esos momentos, a esas horas.

Guardo silencio, esperando que el chico le contará lo que había pasado, no sentía que debía presionarlo. No por la forma en que veía el café, en como su bella cara serena se ocultaba en esos mechones esmeralda.

Llevaba recogido su largo cabello dorado, atado en una simple trenza para evitar que se le dañara durante el ejercicio, de un movimiento natural la cambio de un costado a la espalda mientras arrimaba una silla al lado de Shun, dudó un momento, si abrazarlo o no.

Su duda fue resuelta.

Shun se le pego, le abrazo, en extraño silencio, el rubio correspondió aquel abrazo, podía imaginarse por lo que había pasado, aquella llamada había sido tan...

"hoy le deje" susurró Shun "ya nunca volveré con él" su voz estaba envuelta en una mentira o en un verdad muy dolorosa.

El teléfono llamó¿quién podía ser en esos momentos, se levantó dejando a un Shun envuelto en sus pensamientos. Una voz de mujer le hablo, en forma amable preguntaba por Shun.

No supo porque lo hizo, si fue por amistad, si fue por enojo de ver a su amigo, solo supo que su voz formaba palabras negándole haber visto a Shun.

Le miro desde donde estaba, unos cuantos metros alejado de la mesa, sus cabellos caían al lado de su cara, una sombra leve aparecía por lo agachado, contemplando el chocolate. Shaka decidió en ese momento, que era mejor verlo sonreír que verlo en ese estado deplorable...

"Shun" pronuncio acariciando su verde cabello, y esos bellos ojos le vieron, como pidiendo algo, una suplica silenciosa, que borro de su cara con un beso suave.

Un beso que cambiaría la vida de ambos en mas de un modo.

**Dos años después...**

"Dos años de entrenamiento bajo mi tutela, y aun me sorprende" comentó, uno de los maestros mas afamado de Alemania, platicaba en una silla junto a la pista de patinaje. En breves días comenzaría la competencia mundial de patinaje artístico, se sentía tan feliz de tener a una de las parejas mas inusuales bajo su tutela, Shun y Shaka.

Unos patinadores que habían llegado del lejano Japón hacia poco mas de dos años. Este profesor sabia que entre esos dos había un lazo de amistad muy profundo, y a veces podía jurar que había algo mas en ello, aunque no sabia muy bien que era. Amor no era, de eso era un hecho.

Por la noche, Shaka y Shun se tomaron un descanso, yendo a uno de los restaurantes mas pequeños y desconocidos de la ciudad. Tomando asiento en una de las tantas mesas al aire libre

"Shun hoy a sido un buen entrenamiento" comentó Shaka son una delicada sonrisa, Shun le devolvió la sonrisa mirando hacia el paisaje de Berlín, el eterno cielo gris parecía teñirse de tonos violáceos anunciando el fin del crepúsculo y el comienzo de la noche.

"si" solo contesto, perdido en sus pensamientos Shun.

."Shun¿qué piensas?" preguntó atrayéndolo hacia si y depositando un suave beso sus labios "hoy has estado algo distante"

"No es nada" sonrió "es solo que ... la competencia de mañana..."

"Shun, tu nunca decías eso" evito que terminara "Estabas muy seguro de ti mismo, eras el mejor del mundo, eras..."

"Todo cambio" cambio su mirada a otro lado

"Has evadido el tema por dos años Shun"

"¿y a ti que te importa?" Se puso de pie un poco ofuscado " sabes que lo que siento por ti, es real y verdadero, si quieres que discuta eso de nuevo... yo..." sus palabras quedaron apagadas al ver en la otra cera, la silueta de un hombre rubio, una silueta familiar. Se acerco a Shaka y le beso.

Un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, largo que indiscutiblemente a muchas otras parejas se les antojo imitar.

Terminando el beso, Shun se abrazó de Shaka, ocultándose en ellos. Shaka comprendió que no solo debía protegerle y amarle sin seguir cuestionando, sino que el fantasma que podría destruir esa frágil felicidad que habían logrado los dos, podría venirse abajo si volvía.

Esa noche durmieron en casa de un amigo, el rubio no quería tomar riesgos si su intuición estaba correcta.

Afuera llovía ligeramente como era temporada, un hombre miraba a un edificio, su rostro claramente dibujado con dolor, si había lagrimas estas se las llevaba la lluvia. Solo tenia para cubrirse una vieja gabardina, ni el frío de Siberia lo hubieran movido de ese lugar esa noche, buscó entre las bolsas de gabardina un objeto, algo delgado envuelto en seda blanca, cerró los ojos y se retiró del lugar.

Hyoga sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos de nuevo, las palabras que le diera Ikki resonaron mas que nunca "_déjalo ir, el no te quería"_ y se negó a creerlo.

Caminó toda la noche sin un rumbo especifico, empapado, el frío calando sus huesos¿pero que importaba el frío si el amor de tu vida te había cambiado?

En la madrugada se sentó en las bancas cercanas del estadio de hielo donde se llevaría acabo la competencia, esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

Varias veces en el día, la policía le pedía que se retirara y varias veces contestaba que esperaba el comienzo de la competencia.

Llego la hora fija, era hora.

Entro sin ningún problema, sin contar las miradas extrañas de los trabajadores, todo era porque se veía terrible, sin competir en como se sentía

Fue en busca de los vestidores, como bien le habían dicho, los patinadores aun tardarían en llegar. Entro a uno y saco su paquete envuelto en seda, lo deposito gentilmente cerca de uno de los espejos, y lo desenvolvió.

Un caja blanca con un atado sencillo, dentro de ella, una rosa seca, sus pétalos muertos sin ninguna pista del color original, quebradiza y en cierto modo hermosa. Hyoga baño nuevamente la flor con sus lagrimas. Y se alejo.

Regreso a su lugar y observo toda la competencia, en sublime silencio, dejando lagrimas en la participación de Shun y Shaka. Una participación en la que la pareja se desenvolvía espléndidamente, ganándose al publico desde el primer instante, teniendo a todos tensos desde la primer pirueta hasta la ultima acrobacia. Llevándose al fin, el primer premio, confirmando al mundo, que eran la pareja numero del mundo. Y en una entrevista Shaka declaro ante el mundo entero

"amo a Shun con todo mi corazón"

El pequeño solo atinaba a sonrojase, un tierno beso entre los dos y seguían sus palabras para los medios y un mundo sorprendido y ávido de saber mas de ellos.

Varias horas después, los dos regresaron a sus vestidores, colmado de flores y regalos, globos y demás cositas, en medio de su euforia solo se cambiaron.

Jamas vieron aquella cajita oculta ahora por un enorme ramo de rosas blancas...

Las orillas del río Rin. Hyoga espero sentado largo rato en una banca cercana, recordando a Shun besando a Shaka, a Shaka llevándolo a aquel departamento, sus piruetas juntos en la competencia. Resolvió al primer rayo de sol, que no volvería a buscarles, ya no era parte de la vida de alguien, se quito su gabardina doblándola perfectamente en una banca, se quito los zapatos y dejo un sobre encima en medio de ellos.

Algunos días después Shaka en casa recibió la visita de un policía que amablemente le entregaba un sobre y una caja larga, ambos tenían el nombre de Shun escritos en ellos.

Shaka sin dudar, tiro ambos la basura asegurándose que jamas, llegarían a las manos de Shun.

"Shaka" llegó Shun "tengo la extraña sensación que me siento libre" le dijo, era verdad, era como si una maldición hubiese terminado.

En un entrenamiento a puertas abiertas una tarde, tanto Shun como Shaka practicaban una nueva combinación siguiendo las estrictas ordenes de su entrenador, el ambiente estaba relajado

"¿disculpe aquí entrenan Shaka y Shun?" preguntó un hombre muy elegante, de cabellos azules y una curiosa cicatriz en medio de las cejas, el entrenador afirmo, y aquel hombre, Ikki avanzo hasta la barrera de la pista.

Shun se detuvo en seco, dejando su vista clavada en aquel hombre, que había visto hacia uno par de años atrás junto Hyoga en un restaurante y había resuelto sus dudas, y tomado aquella decisión. Shaka lo noto y fue a correr a aquel tipo, no necesitaba que nada irrumpiera su reciente felicidad.

"podría retirarse" le pidió de manera amable acercándose a aquel hombre que le miraba severamente. Un puño impacto en su mejilla arrojándole al hielo, se llevó la mano a la cara.

"¿qué tal se sintió eso, infeliz?" dijo con un tono de ironía "ni la mitad de bien ..." Shun se acercaba a socorrer a Shaka "¿dime que se sintió matar a un hombre?" Ikki sacó de su gabardina un periódico y lo aventó a donde estaban "espero que estén felices y sean muy felices"

Ikki abandonó el lugar sin decir nada mas, en cierto modo molesto, y satisfecho.

Shun alzo el periódico, abierto en una pagina, el titulo del articulo simplemente decía. "Adiós brillo"


	2. Sobre Hielo parte III

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios..._

_Y aquella historia "sobre Hielo" desafortunadamente caduco y ya no es posible leerla, trate de convencer a su autora de que lo volviera a publicar, pero esto vez no logre convencerla..._

_Aun así gracias sondai-sama y a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia rara..._

_Sinceramente este parte o final me ha gustado mas que los otros._

_a y miles de gracias Nax.. por tus fabulosas ideas.. no se que haría sin ellas... _

_miliquis_

**Sobre Hielo III**

"despierta" Ordenó Ikki lanzando el periódico a la cama donde dormía plácidamente Aioria. En un cuarto a obscuras por unas cortinas cerradas de un material pesado pero hermoso.

Se revolvió entre las cobijas, Aioria se escondió aun más cuando el moreno abrió las cortinas de par en par. Dejando pasar la luz de golpe, inundando la habitación con la luz del medio día

"el rubio cumplió con su parte" resumió en breve Ikki, y abandonó la habitación, pero no el departamento que hasta ayer, los tres rentaban.

Aioria, se sentía aun con sueño, se desperezó y saco una mano, buscando el ejemplar.

_'... extranjero, deja sus ropas y una carta de amor en una banca junto al río Rin ...'_

Ya sabia que Hyoga estaba algo deprimido, desde el día que le conoció, hacia dos años en aquel encuentro fortuito saliendo de la pista de patinaje cuando buscaba alguna pista de su amado Shaka, solo había sido un momento, un momento que le permitió ver cuanto estaba destrozado aquel rubio.

Días después la misma casualidad le había llevado a conocer Ikki y a Hyoga en una estación de policía, al parecer entre los tres buscaban a los mismos dos.

Ikki parecía querer encontrar a Shun sin importar que, se podía ver que le tenia mucho aprecio a Hyoga, y este se había hundido en una depresión crónica y ya nada le interesaba...

Nada.

Se vistió deprisa, hacer esperar a Ikki era una mala idea, conocía bastante bien su carácter explosivo que se había forjado en ese último año de investigación intensa, tomo el periódico y se quedo parado frente a la mesa donde leía apaciblemente Ikki, tomando café, negro con aroma que inundaba toda la habitación.

"¿Hyoga dejó la carta y lo demás?" Preguntó yendo a la cocina en busca de café y otras cosas para desayunar, y se sentó.

"el muy torpe hizo mal las cosas" contesto Ikki con un tono que Aioria jamas le había escuchado en su vida, era como si, se lamentará algo, como si... "Lee bien ese articulo del periódico" añadió Ikki.

...Muerto ... 

Si

Hyoga estaba muerto.

Ikki así lo había dicho, Shaka le miraba sorprendido, sin importarle el cardenal en su mejilla, el periódico, el mundo lo decía.

Hyoga estaba muerto.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, había querido separare de él, alejarse de su amado rubio Hyoga por tanto daño que le causaba, y ahora esto. Hyoga muerto, sin oportunidad alguna de decirle algo o saber..

...porque.

"eres un completo idiota" gritó Shun refiriéndose a Hyoga, nadie en ese lugar le entendió, increíbles reflejos para cuando se paró, corriendo tratándose de alejar, de huir mas bien. Shaka fue tras él, pisándole los talones en todo momento. Pero el chico era demasiado hábil, podía andar en el pavimento aun con las afiladas navajas de los patines, Shaka no, y así cayó el rubio de larga caballera en el pavimento, viendo a Shun correr...

Shun llegó a su departamento exhausto, su cara sucia de lagrimas adornada de sus ojos rojos. El hermoso colorido de las rosas, premio extra por hermoso trabajo del día anterior, de algún modo le hizo gritar, le hizo odiar toda su existencia.

En un arranque de desesperación comenzó a romper las rosas, a lanzarlas, a pisotearlas, como si ellas hubiesen sido las culpables, como si ellas hubiesen arrancado la vida a Hyoga con sus espinas. Era un llanto mezclado con cierta culpa, con cierta ira...

Un grupo de rosas voló y se estrello a un lado de un recién llegado Shaka, exhausto por la carrera tras Shun, su cansancio no fue lo suficientemente agotador como para ir por su pequeño y sujetarle, detenerle de la locura que le invadía.

"¡Shun, amor... tranquilo!" le gritaba en vano tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, Shun gritaba incoherencias, perdido en un remolino de sentimientos, jamas le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, simplemente había huido de una vida sin él...

sin Hyoga

Las fuerzas de Shun se vieron menguadas conforme el dolor abatía su corazón, a cada momento la cruda realidad asumía su posición en la mente de Shun. Shaka lo abrazaba, trataba de protegerlo de un adversario invisible...

Shun no deseaba estar allí en ese momento, quería volver a verlo, quería ver a Hyoga, reunió fuerzas y se separó del rubio, sorprendiéndolo. Trato de huir, Shaka le tomo por una mano, no le dejaría ir, no permitiría que le apartara de su vida

"¿una caja?" Se detuvo de improviso al levantar un ramo de rosas rojas junto a unas blancas para usarlas en contra de Shaka y le liberarse, era una caja envuelta, dejo las rosas con cierto cuidado.

Shaka no supo que hacer ante esa reacción, tan gentil de pronto, fue a su lado sin soltarle, demostrándole que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, aunque Shun no parecía notarlo, estaba embelesado con la caja.

Esa envoltura era un pañuelo que Shun había regalado a Hyoga en una ocasión, era único y especial, había sido traído de una primera salida al extranjero y ganado su primero competencia fuera del país, Hyoga había atesorado tanto ese pequeño pañuelo blanco de seda que Shun pensó en jamas volverlo a ver. Y allí estaba, nuevamente en sus manos, envolviendo una caja.

"Hyoga"

Desenvolvió la caja, dentro estaba una serie de papeles blancos envolviendo algo aun más delicado y gentil, una rosa seca, sin color alguno...

* * *

"si señor" afirmo el gendarme al extranjero de cabellos castaños, miró al moreno a su lado y este parecía revisar cuidadosamente el pizarrón de anuncios, como buscando algo sin prestan ninguna atención a la conversación que ellos dos tenían.

"gracias por todo" terminó la conversación Aioria y se alejo del escritorio del policía alemán, caminando directo a donde estaba Ikki, quien extendió la mano y arrancó un papel

"¿que encontraste?" preguntó curioso antes de revelar la información obtenida con el oficial.

"Nada que te interese" le respondió secamente, lo que hizo que Aioria frunciera el ceño, odiaba ese carácter rudo que a veces le salía a Ikki. "¿qué te dijeron?" Pregunto Ikki reanudando el tema que los había traído hasta la estación de policía, que según llevaba el caso del extranjero suicida.

"Están confundidos" resumió Aioria, caminando detrás de Ikki a paso apresurado, por una calle concurrida, buscando un lugar apartado y privado. "no saben mas que nosotros"

"¿Y el cuerpo?" preguntó de nuevo Ikki entrando a un bar pequeño y poco llamativo, encontraron una esquina apartada y ordenaron un par de pintas.

"Creen que el Rin lo arrastró y que ahora ya debe estar muy cerca del mar" la preocupación se oía en su voz. Una señorita trajo la cerveza con una bella sonrisa y se alejo al momento.

"Ese tonto se equivoco en grande" volvió a decir Ikki debiendo casi media pinta. Aioria alzó una ceja, estaba desconcertado¿acaso ese no había sido el plan desde un principio? "Sin cuerpo no hay forma de separar a Shun de Shaka" le dijo como si hubiese leído la pregunta del castaño.

"No importa" comprendió "lo que hizo fue lo suficiente para mi" bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza "recuperare el amor de Shaka" se puso de pie lleno de energías y una gran sonrisa, y salió del bar.

Ikki no le dijo nada, simplemente sonrío, saco el papel que había tomado en la estación, lo volvió a leer y miro su reloj. Pidió un vodka y otra pinta y se quedo a esperar...

Su espera no fue muy larga...

Usaba una gabardina negra, a tono con su cabello, se sentó frente al moreno y bebió el vodka de un solo trago.

"¿se lo creyeron?" pregunto desesperanzado

"Ahora mismo va por Shaka" le dijo Ikki a su interlocutor "regresa, yo te lo llevare" añadió con tono frío, el otro asintió desganado y salió del bar.

"...a cualquier costo" añadió Ikki para si, terminando su cerveza.

* * *

Shun dormía en el cuarto, en un sueño ligero provocado por el cansancio y un buen té, Shaka le miraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, peinaba sus cabellos en un gesto, deseaba tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

Llamaron a la puerta con desesperación, Shaka estaba sorprendido, no esperaba a nadie en su departamento, fuera quien fuera no podría atenderle, el tiradero de rosas aun seguía en la sala, Shaka avanzaba evitando las rosas, mas que nada pisarlas y hacer del suelo un mosaico de colores.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el visitante.

"Hola Shaka" saludo Aioria al abrirle la puerta, no esperó a que el otro contestara y se coló al interior del departamento.

"¿Acaso fue una fiesta divertida?" dijo en tono sarcástico, se volvió a ver al rubio que aun no salía de su sorpresa. "ya sé, te estas preguntando, amor mío ¿Qué que hago aquí?" Leyó la mirada del rubio, y se acerco a él en de un solo movimiento, atrapándolo por la cintura , atrapando esos labios con los suyos propios...

Shaka tardo en reaccionar, hacia mucho que había dejado esos labios agresivos en busca de unos mas tiernos, recobro conciencia y compostura logrando que el beso terminara, considerando que había durado demasiado.

"¿Shaka?" una vos hizo que ambos voltearan, era Shun, despierto, asombrado, enojado... con muchos mas sentimientos mezclados... "¿cómo pudiste?" simplemente dijo, en esos momentos, Shun estaba ciego por el dolor que le envolvía y no preguntó, simplemente actúo...

Salió del departamento, corriendo, con dirección a ningún lado, sintiéndose cada vez mal, sintiendo ganas de ir al río, todo estaba tan confuso, tan mal...

Choco contra algo y en el rebote termino en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, se quedo sentado en el asfalto sintiéndose miserable por no poder ni escapar. Una gentil mano le ayudo a levantarse, le ofreció un pañuelo y le limpio las ropas.

"Perdone" sollozó Shun ante la gentileza de aquel hombre, al limpiarse los ojos, noto que aquel pañuelo le parecía familiar.

"No hay cuidado" respondió el otro, Shun alzo la mirada, y se perdió en los ojos del otro.

* * *

"¿qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó Shaka alejándose del otro, con cierto temor y urgencia por correr tras Shun

"Acaso ¿ya no puedo visitarte amor mío?" preguntó Aioria haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, acercándose siempre al rubio, tratando de robarle otro beso..

"..." Shaka confundido, no sabía que hacer, la puerta estaba detrás de Aioria, en una extraña danza había quedado así... había que pensar rápido "Aioria déjame salir, no es tiempo para arreglar esto" dijo con seguridad, mas el otro solo negó con la cabeza..

"¿Entonces cuando va a ser tiempo Shaka? Hace dos años me dejaste sin decir palabra, te he estado buscando... te extraño" le dijo en un tono meramente auto compasivo.

"sabes bien porque" afirmó secamente el rubio, cada minuto desperdiciado con el castaño eran instantes en que Shun se perdía en la jungla de asfalto.. "Ahora déjame ir" insistió..

"Shaka he estado muy solo sin ti... te extraño" volvió a decir Aioria mirando al rubio de una forma que le hizo retroceder... nunca antes había visto esa mirada en Aioria..

Decidió el rubio que decía mucho y no llegaba a nada, era mejor actuar que hablar... Shun se le escapaba...

Con firme paso al lado de Aioria tan rápido como pudo, y este solo giró para verlo, pareció que algo le había posesionado, tomando a Shaka fuertemente del cabello y jalándolo hacia si en un movimiento rapidisimo, terminando por sujetarlo del cuello

"Te quiero Shaka... te deseo.." le susurró al oído de tal forma que le hizo temblar ..

* * *

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" Preguntó Shun tomando un poco de chocolate, la tarde caía fresca, y algo fría, ambos cobijados en un bar, y aunque sonara extraño, el chocolate del lugar era bastante bueno.

"Solo decía que no quería verme en las noticias de la tarde como una nota amarillista" contesto el rubio, dando un sorbo al vodka que había ordenado. Hyoga, sentado allí, mirando de nuevo a Shun, el amor de toda su vida dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo a hacer lo que fuera por él... por eso se había jugado el todo por el todo...

Shun le miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía mal por haberlo dejado sin una explicación que ahora tenía, una alegría de saber que no se había suicidado por su culpa y una extraña preocupación al verlo mas delgado... y en cierta forma... acabado. En su forma de vestir, de andar ya no era el mismo, en sus ojos celestes se notaba que había habido una enorme tristeza.. y su forma de hablar se notaba las escasas ganas de seguir adelante, Shun comprendió que había sido algo injusto con él... y ahora estaba allí en frente, como esperando una sentencia.

Se cambio de lugar Shun y le abrazó... lo atrajo hacia sí, queriéndole devolver un poco de esa alegría robada, la historia contada había sido muy creíble, el rubio no había omitido detalle...

Desde aquel día que se había desvelado en la oficina para sacar aquel informe a tiempo sin errores hasta el momento que había sido invitado a festejar en aquel lugar junto a Ikki, también le había contado las cientos de veces que Shun salía en las conversaciones de Hyoga, el patinador era su orgullo, su amor..

su sol...

Los dos se quedaron largamente abrazados en el bar... hasta que alguien encendió el televisor del bar y subió el volumen..

'... al parecer el altercado en el departamento de la famosa pareja de patinadores se dio acabo hace unas horas, las autoridades solo reportan que el lugar estaba destrozado, la evidencia de sangre encontrada en el departamento aun no arroja señales de quien pudo ser la víctima y quien el atacante...'

_**continuara...**_


	3. Sobre Hielo parte IV

_Perdonen la demora... me hundí en otros proyectos , regresamos a la escuela y... hay diosas. Deveritas siento el retraso, aunado que pensé que ya lo había subido. Este capitulo._

_Gracias por la paciencia._

_Pronto estará listo el otro y el final eso creo_

_

* * *

_

**Sobre hielo IV**

La obscuridad fue total por unos segundos, disipándose a cada momento que su conciencia ganaba lucidez, Ikki se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, era muy agudo y concentrado en la parte de atrás, lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, la mancha negra que vieran sus ojos por un momento Ikki lo creyó por el dolor, mas en realidad se trataba de la cruda realidad.

Ikki, el fénix de ventas, el hombre mas precavido de todo Japón había sido llevado a un lugar desconocido, una bodega en sabrá Buda donde.

Se puso lentamente de pie, tratando de ajustar su vista a la continua obscuridad, conteniendo el dolor con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha tentaba en la obscuridad en busca de apoyo físico. Los alrededores estaban completamente vacíos. Salvo diferentes objetos dispersos y ocultos en esa negrura artificial.

El calor que hacia en el lugar era terrible y pronto noto que muchas partes de sus ropas estaban empapadas, de sudor, haciendo un hedor tremendo, incomparable al terrible aroma que el mismo lugar emanaba, una combinación de aire rancio, cosas putrefactas y quizá excremento de ratas y otros mamíferos

Avanzo vacilante, golpeando algunas de esas cosas en el suelo, hasta ese momento Ikki no había reparado en el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente o en los sonidos del lugar.

Unas horas o quizás largos minutos, las gaviotas, el mar. ¿un barco, No. Debía ser una bodega en el muelle, se oía tan claro. Pero¿como había llegado ahí?

Ikki alzo la vista, tratando de encontrare una razón a todo esto.

_Siguió a Hyoga a no lejos del departamento de Shun, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver, que Shun se lo llevaría lejos. Vio pasar a Aioria y algo le dijo que le siguiera._

_Lo vio entrar al departamento, Ikki con infinita paciencia espero afuera, encendió un cigarro para hacer la espera corta. Shun salió corriendo, Aioria tenia a su rubio_.

¿entonces que había salid mal?

Un sonido lejano, le saco a de sus pensamientos, era un sonido constante y lejos de ser propio del mulle.

Era mas bien sonidos humanos...

...eran gemidos...

Gemidos humanos, constantes, lejanos y débiles, Ikki cerro sus ojos tratando de adivinar el origen, la dirección. Pronto tuvo una vaga idea del origen, comenzó a andar lentamente, tropezando, cayendo por culpa de objetos que no alcanzaba tentar.

Tenia una sensación de urgencia, su pecho le clama fuese rápido pero sus piernas y su torpeza en la obscuridad lo impedían...

A cada paso los gemidos se volvían mas fuertes, mas claros... mas definidos.

Eran dos gemidos, distinguibles a esa cercanía, eran extraños, no eran gemidos comunes, no eran... de placer... había algo espeluznante en ellos.

Comprendió Ikki en ese momento aquella extraña sensación conforme su mente iba ordenando sus recuerdos, pero prefería darse prisa, caminar a ciegas era difícil, sumamente difícil si jamas habías tenido la necesidad de caminar en la obscuridad aun estando en casa...

Uno paso, dos, pasos, diez pasos, veinte pasos¿la bodega debía ser mas grande de lo imaginado, y su extensión debía hacer eco de los sonidos en alguna esquina, su lógica le digo que si seguía caminando de frente en algún momento debía tocar con pared... 60 pasos... y aun nada, se le ocurrió a Ikki que tal vez estaba caminando a lo largo, mas aun así sabia que pronto daría con una de las paredes, pues como todo edificio, este debía tener por ley 4 paredes.

Los sonidos de pronto se incrementaron como si de gritos se tratase, desesperados y al mismo tiempo con ira, supo en ese momento que se trataban de dos personas, a cada paso que daba el sonido se incrementaba un poco mas, pero también se volvía difuso, como si aquel que lo hubiese traído hubiese pensado en ese aspecto especialmente..

-maldición- hablo secamente al fin, y su voz apenas fue reflejada, eso le dio una pista débil, 12 pasos mas y se encontró con la pared.

Puso atención, el sonido provenía a su izquierda... si, en esa dirección se oía mas claro, mas fuerte...

...mas angustiante...

Siguió con paso mas firme, avanzando mas rápido, ya no encontraba mas obstáculos, y hasta ese momento le pareció distinguir una silueta en las sombras, la forma de un cuartucho desbaratado, apenas visible, tenia una entrada, una sola puerta de la cual salían hilillos de luz, pos diferentes agujeros probablemente hechos por terminas durante esos años de vez del lugar...

Ikki busco instintivamente la perilla, la encontró y esta no cedió, estaba oxidada y cerrada... maldijo nuevamente y se esforzó por hacerla ceder, todo su ser le indicaba que debía darse prisa, los gritos habían parado muy de repente, sus nervios se tensaron obligando a sus músculos a liberar la energía necesaria para derribar la puerta...

¿seguro que nos dejaran pasar Shun? –Pregunto por enésima vez Hyoga caminando detrás de Shun, ambos caminaban por un callejón, justo por la calla adyacente al departamento de la paraje mas famosa de patinadores..

-Te apuesto a que no han revisado este lugar – le dijo muy seguro Shun al asustado Hyoga, desde que habían visto las noticias ambos se habían preocupado y ambos en acuerdo mutuo silencio salieron rumbo al departamento, mas Shun pensando en frío y con valor sosteniendo la mano del ruso dirijo lo condujo directamente hacia el callejón en busca de respuestas...

Shaka era su mejor amigo...

-Mira esto Shun – comentó Hyoga mientras Shun comenzaba a trepar la escalera de emergencia, el rubio se encontraba con una chaqueta detrás de un contenedor de basura, mas o menos escondido de los ojos curiosos, Hyoga logro sacarlo con cuidado

-Esta es la chaqueta que tenia Aioria – reconoció el mas joven, tomo entre sus manos la preciada prenda y la reviso minuciosamente, con la esperanza de hallar alguna pista, le dio la sensación que Aioria tenia que ver en todo esto, desde el momento en que lo vio con Shaka hasta ese momento que fue anunciado por la televisora local...

y dieron con una pista...

Un pequeño encendedor con un grabado simple en azul, las letras enormes anunciando "Vëon" y una dirección...

Salieron del callejón en busca de un taxi que les llevara rápidamente hacia aquella dirección.

-Esta dirección no esta en Colonia – hablo en su torpe ingles con acentos de alemán, el taxista era de edad y por lo visto bastante conocer... – este sitio esta Düselddor... añadió con aire de superioridad y devolviendo el encendor a sus dueños, Hyoga y Shun se miraron, el rubio no tenia ni la mas remota idea de si eso era una ciudad o una salchicha, pero Shun sí...

El río Rin atraviesa a Colonia de norte a sur, un gran río que podía transportar mercancía en grandes cantidad por sus aguas, y Düselddor era otra de las ciudades a orillas del Rin al norte de la ciudad, una hora o dos a lo mucho en tren, quizá 2 y media o 3 y media en auto...

-llévenos a la estación de trenes – pidió Shun con ansiedad, el taxista accedió y los llevo tan pronto como pudo...

El siguiente tren a Düselddor salía en 5 minutos, apenas les dio tiempo de comprar el billete y abordar el tren..

-Estarán bien – trato de animar Hyoga aun Shun demasiado preocupado y algo presionado por las miradas, algunas personas habían reconocido al famoso patinador de hielo.. que hacia un par de horas había salido en la televisión...

-eso espero – añadió Shun dejándose abrazar pos Hyoga, tratando de no sentirse culpable al haber dejado a Shaka en manos de alguien malo...

No quería creer eso...

De todas las veces que Shaka llegaba a hablar de Aioria siempre lo mencionaba como alguien dulce y tierno, persiste y devoto, un encanto de hombro, esa clase de personas que les entregarías tu vida sin dudar...

Quería creer que mas bien algo les había pasado a los dos y estaban en problemas, y que quizá ese encendedor era de un hotel y allí los encontrarían...

Debió llamar a la policía y decirles lo que habían encontrado.

Debió seguir su instinto... su sentido común, debió decirles ol que había encontrado y lo que sospechaba, pero había algo demasiado extraño en todo eso...

Shun comenzó a interrogar sobre los planes de Ikki y Aioria, sacar mas detalles, e Hyoga repetía fielmente la historia:

"Al otro día desperté y solo vi tu rosa en la mesa y no supe que significaba, incluso pensé que era una especie de disculpa porque tenias que irte temprano a los entrenamientos y no le di importancia, ese día en el trabajo mis compañeros aun me felicitaban por el ascenso y estaba seguro que podía pedir unos días de descanso para estar contigo le pedí a mi secretaria que te buscara y te dijera que esta ves iba a llegar temprano y ella me dijo que incluso Shaka aun te había visto pero le daría mi recado, y cuando volví a nuestro departamento, este seguía igual, mi mente se le vino a la idea que tal vez tuviste que quedarte hasta muy tarde...

Esa noche no pude dormir, me embargo una preocupación como jamas la había sentido y tuve miedo, mucho miedo de que te pasara algo...

y...

y hable con todos los que tenia en mi agenda... y nadie sabia darme tu paradero... al otro dia temprano fui a buscarte a la pista de hielo y l entrenador me dio la peor de las noticias...

tu y Shaka se habían marchado el día anterior... no pude creerlo... ese día vi a Aioria por primera vez y no sabría de él hasta después, te fui a buscar a muchos lugares que solías frecuentar con tus amigos, fui a los restaurantes a sus casas, no quería aceptar las palabras del entrenador...

Y una semanas después Ikki noto m depresión y mis ausencias frecuentes y me llevo con la policía japonesa para pedir ayuda, y ellos dijeron que no podían hacer nada...

Creo que ese fue el fin para mi...

Y algo brinco a su mente, algo que había omitido por falta de interés en esos momentos y al estar contemplando los ojos de Shun, Hyoga recordó como si fuese una instantánea...

-"pues has lo quieras rubio tonto me grito hastiado una vez más Ikki tratando de hacerme entender" Hyoga reanudó su relato -yacía en el sillón, y no sé cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el, Ikki abrió las cortinas de mi pequeño apartamento, descuidado ya mas de varios meses, levantando algunas latas de cerveza , botellas de sake, comida instantánea, ropa sucia e incluso, una de las pobres plantas que había sufrido de una de mis tantas recaídas, me sentía fatal y solo quería seguir durmiendo, e incluso encontrar la manera de dormir eternamente

"vaya que ahora si s ve mal" Aioria llegó poco después, deslumbrantemente ataviado en su traje Armani y sus lentes obscuros, al parecer los dos salían de su trabajo y habían quedado de acuerdo en venir a mi departamento, escuche como se hablaban hasta tal punto de que Ikki le volvía a gritar, no lo soportaba del todo, pero lo toleraba pos sus contactos en todo el mundo.

Apenas podía ver la escena cegado por la luz que me daba de lleno en los ojos, ya sabes, el muro contrario a donde estaba era todo de vidrio, Aioria cogió el teléfono del departamento y comenzó a marcar, rayos siempre llamaba a todo el mundo desde mi teléfono, por lo visto esas llamadas serian pagadas por mi aun sueldo entero, se estaba aprovechando que estaba deprimido y ni tenia ganas de seguir con vida... sin ti Shun

-"Aioria, deja ese estúpido cliente alemán"- aúllo Ikki al oír a Aioria halando en alemán,

La conversación iba en un alemán fluido, a veces el león de los negocios rugía, y el alemán parecía favorecer esos rugidos, era un trato extraño, no podía distinguir ni una sola palabra de lo que decia mas si podía distinguir el idioma que usaba.

Ikki apareció ante mi trayendo en un vaso algún liquido extraño y me obligó a beberlo todo a veces es un pesado.. – concluyo Hyoga su relato tomando entre sus manos las manos de Shun y acercándoselas a los labios para besarlas..

Shun quedo aun más dudativo, esa llamada no significaba nada, seguro había sido una llamada por un negocio...

* * *

-ia le dije seior, que la bodega ahora es suia, y nos interesa que va a ser con eia – hablaba firme y segura aquella voz con acento ingles a través del auricular del teléfono, -si quiere tenerla cerrasda es suia decisión, pero suplico seior que lo reconceidere, es muto muy buena para tenerla cerraida...

Bufó, de nuevo se metían en sus asuntos, esos malditos americanos siempre metidos en donde no les llamaban, siempre a sus espaldas, detrás de cada trato, detrás de cada llamada¿acaso Aioria no se merecía unos días de descanso después de lo que había pasado?

Shaka lo había corrido una vez mas, lo había rechazado... él que simplemente lo había ido a buscar a recuperar su amor, fue a suplicarle se encuentra con que Shaka lo había abandonado, por eso se había ido de Japón...

"pero si no es mío..."

Termino la llamada despidiéndose con un frío adiós y colgando sin decir más, Aioria camino a la ventana del cuarto de hotel en el que estaba hospedado, la fría decoración en azules y grises, un simple cuadro hacían de la vista gris del río Rin una vista maravillosa, una vista del puerto industrial, una zona poco frecuentada por el turismo pero abarrotada por empresarios y gente de negocio.

Aioria esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese paisaje urbano, se volvió a ver la cama imaginándose a su rubio en ella esperándolo a que volviera a la cama y arreglar lo que tenían...

Pero no fue así... y estaba preocupado, tras aquella discusión poco después de que viera salir a Shun se devolvió a Düselddor, Aioria se sintió frustrado y derrotado, más había hablado lo suficiente con el rubio para que todo quedara claro... Shaka pelearía por Shun aun sabiendo que pertenecía a Hyoga...

"eres un necio" penso...

Sonó el teléfono una ves más, molesto Aioria contesto.

-Señor hay problemas – secamente se oyó la voz, Aioria arqueo una ceja, se sentó en la cama con cierta calma. – hay reportados ruidos extraños, se están quejando...

-¿quiénes? – sencillamente pregunto y la persona del otro lado del teléfono pareció no comprender la pregunta -¿quiénes se quejan? –aclaro tras unos breves de silencio, el interlocutor emitió un sonido de entendimiento muy vago.

-Los vigilantes- respondió con cierto nerviosismo, al parecer no le agradaba dar la noticia al nuevo dueño.

-que se marchen- ordeno fríamente Aioria- ya les dije que todo el personal debía irse por el día de hoy y mañana, es mi regalo... –añadió, su alemán era tan perfecto y amable que al otro le reconforto esas palabras, asintió y colgó.

Aioria se acomodo en la cama, tomo el mando del televisor y la encendió, el sonido en "mute" le permitía darse enormes horas de placer silencioso con solo ver las imágenes...

Un placer que había descubierto por accidente en la televisión alemana...


	4. Sobre Hielo parte V

**Radharani** U.U lamentablemente ese fic lo retiro de la red su autora, y de él solo queda el recuerdo de aquellos que lo leímos, y a ciencia cierta la primera parte de este relato es lo mas fiel a los hechos acontecidos en ese estupendo fic. 

besos

* * *

**Sobre Hielo V**

Las sombras se disiparon lentamente, la luz inundaban su pupilas lastimándole completamente, sus ojos azules tardaron mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado a la luz. Reconoció poco a poco las siluetas que se dibujaban a su alrededor, una mezcla de sombras y colores chillantes, pero había algo más, creando un aire bizarro a todo el escenario, colchones y almohadas mullidas, distribuidas en todo el piso, en la pequeña habitación de 2 y medio de largo en ancho por largo.

Shaka se incorporó lentamente, notando en su piel una ligera humedad, tersa y esparcida en cada centímetro. Su ojos vieron con asombro que su piel estaba cubierta de una película suave de crema con colorante, un tono anuloso como turquesa, del mismo modo cuando se llevo sus manos a cabeza pudo sentir que sus largos cabellos dorados estaban atados en trenzas y un moño, formando un elaborado peinado a modo de corona. Sus manos al moverse tintineaban con el sonido de cientos de cadenas y joyas, as también en su cuello y pecho, collares de bisutería barata de ingeniosos y raros diseños que daban un toque exótico al rubio.

Al ponerse de pie se descubro completamente desnudo sin nada mas encima de su cuerpo que las yoyas y aquella crema. Un extraño miedo recorrió todo sus nervios, y su pánico aumento al ver un pequeño aparato negro frente a él.

-Por fin despiertas- una voz familiar al fondo de la habitación le hizo girarse, sonriendo al creer que encontraría respuestas, conocía al hombre, su cabello sus ojos, su cara. En esos momentos de confusión le parecía una cara hermosa.

-¿sabes donde estamos? – pregunto al grano acercándose al hombre frente al, quien cerraba la puerta detrás suyo de una manera... casi ritual.

Aquel hermoso hombre moreno, de cabellos negros tenia un porte sereno y sensual, su mirada tranquila se posaba completamente en Shaka.

..--..

-Asi es señor Aioria – la voz del extranjero sonó un poco más convencida qe el anterior llamada – a mi jefe le ha gustado el material – el castaño sonrío ampliamente mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana, el día caía lentamente y el dorado iluminaba el puerto del río, coloreaba las tristes barcazas que dejaban su cargamento en la ciudad preparándose para cargar nuevos paquetes de toneladas y viajar por los 7 mares.

La llamada se termino, y colgó su aparato, había pasado casi todo el día en esa habitación, que mas daba si ya tenia lo que quería. Llamaron a la puerta molestándolo un poco, había sido demasiado claro con recibir visitas. De mala gana abrió la puerta.

-Vaya vaya... -una nueva sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras era empujado con enorme violencia a la pared por un moreno demasiado furioso, cuyos ojos irradiaban odio puro. –Pero si es el fénix de las ventas – Era Ikki, y no estaba d muy buen humor, al contrario, parecía uno de esos locos asesinos de películas baratas de terror.

-¿qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? – escucho Aioria de su enfurecido compañero –¿tratabas de dejarme en esa maldita bodega todo el día?

El castaño borro su fingida sonrisa ante oír la acusación pareciendo niño travieso, bajo un poco la vista y comenzó su red de mentiras, ahora que estaba tan cerca no dejaría que se estropeara por un amargado y enojo como era Ikki.

-No se de que estas hablando – explico el castaño con toda la seriedad que podía, reluciendo sus dotes d actor nato. –Ikki bájame y aclararemos todos – pidió dando un tono de sentirse ofendido a tal situación.

-Me parece bien – dijo sarcásticamente Ikki – comienza a cantar minino

Aioria no le gusto nada ese sobre nombre y mucho menos tener que sujetar los antebrazos de su agresor para evitar un poco el dolor que causaba su ropa apretándole el cuello.

- _Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé, Contre nous de la tyrannie, L'étendard sanglant est levé_ – comenzó a cantar Aioria en su mejor frances haciendo burla de las últimas palabras de Ikki, claramente el ritmo y la letra además hicieron enfadar al moreno.

En un solo movimiento claramente molesto lanzó a Aioria al otro lado de la habitación, el castaño cayo de lado lastimándose un hombre, con dificultad se apoyo en la cama lamentándose el dolor en su hombro derecho, mas no tuvo tiempo, Ikki estaba ya sobre de él listo a sujetarle de nuevo de la ropa del pecho y alzarlo nuevamente contra la pared, haciendo un golpe sordo con las paredes.

-Déjate de juegitos bobos minino – aclaró Ikki sumamente molesto. Aioria una vez sonrío, no se dejaría intimidar por algo así.

-¿qué quieres saber? – inquirió Aioria tratando de confundir a Ikki, sabia mejor que nadie a que había venido el moreno y el porque de ese maltrato.

-¿Donde esta Shaka? – pregunta directa apretando el cuello del moreno, que se hizo el desentendido por unos momentos, jugando un juego peligroso. Aunque en realidad quería ganar tiempo.

-¿Shaka? Creí que estaba contigo – mintió descaradamente, Ikki no le creyó tan fácilmente golpeando fuertemente a su víctima contra la pared. -Es cierto... jajaja se vino conmigo – un juego de verdad y mentiras...

-Si quieres saber, déjame para que pueda explicarte - puntualizo la palabra "déjame", Ikki lo hizo ganando calma sobre si mismo, dejo al moreno, que se sacudió el polvo y se arreglo su hermoso trajo y a la par daba un masaje a su adolorido hombro. Aioria estaba en cierta forma extasiado al ver los ojos furiosos de Ikki.

Si le tenia miedo, pero él era el león, aquel que podía derrotar a cualquiera. Aquel que le había o de recuperar a su hombre o...

-¿y bien¡Habla! –exigió con voz alta Ikki perdiendo de nuevo los estribos ante tanta calma del otro.

Aioria no se dejo impresionar por las palabras, tontos meses de conocerlo a fondo le decía que estaba desesperado pero se calmaría para obtener respuestas, pero si se tardaba mas de lo usual, Ikki podía ser...

Peligroso.

..--..

Hyoga ayudo a descender del tren a Shun, ambos caminaron a un puesto de información en la estación, la señorita leyó la dirección de la tarjeta y reviso rápidamente en un libro. Para ambos era como si el tiempo les presionara a cada instante que perdían conversando con alguien o pidiendo informes.

Apresurar a aquella chica nueva en su trabajo, tampoco era una opción.

La dejaron a la mitad de su investigación saliendo a toda prisa buscando algún taxi desocupado, cada uno en uno de los lados de la calle. Pareció eterno lograr que un taxi se detuviera, leyera la dirección y se encaminara.

Era un hotel lujoso del lado de los puertos, poco conocido ubicado en una zona bastante curiosa, pero sin duda muy apreciada para los altos ejecutivos.

Las sombras de la noche cubrieron la ciudad rápidamente, la estrellas no aparecieron a causa de la tupida nubosidad en el cielo. Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que abordaron el Taxi. Tratando de evitar el tráfico vespertino, usando callecitas aledañas, tomando la ruta más larga.

Hyoga sostenía la mano de Shun en cada momento, dándole ánimos en todo momento. Encontrarían a Shaka como fuese, si no conseguían nada en esa dirección informarían a la policía sobre sus dudas y lo que sabían.

-Calma cielo, veras que Shaka esta bien – animo Hyoga abrazando al Shun, sonriendo al taxista entrometido, mirándolos a través del retrovisor. El anciano de casi 65 años, detuvo en seco el aparato, los chillidos del neumático frenando en el pavimento sonaron en casi dos cuadras a la distancia.

-bájense por favor – ordeno el taxista con voz seca y ronca – yo no llevo a personas como ustedes.

Shun miró a Hyoga claramente confundido.

-Señor le pagaremos – trato de convencer al anciano, pero este siguió quieto y en silencio. Terco y firme a su decisión. –por favor ya casi llegamos.

Shun abrió la portezuela y bajo indignado del automóvil, rodeo el aparato y se reclino al lado de la ventanilla del conductor.

-Gracias por todo – le dijo con n tono demasiado irónico y casi ofensivo. Hyoga que le siguió le tomo del brazo y le jalo justo a tiempo. El anciano abrió la puerta, se sentía insultado.

-¡Maricas! –grito el anciano tan despectivamente, Shun no hizo caso, pero Hyoga no tolero eso. El rubio se volvió con paso firme, el anciano sonrío, victorioso creyendo que el extranjero le golpearía y seguramente pasaría la noche en la cárcel.

-Me olvidaba – Hyoga parado frente al anciano, saco su cartera y saco un billete de enorme cantidad, cogió la mano del anciano y le dejo el billete, sonrío de una manera curiosa. –Quédese con el cambio – Golpeo suavemente la mejilla del anciano que quedo mudo y atontado.

El rubio volvió al lado de Shun y continuaron su camino, tomados del brazo del otro, disfrutando la compañía y alegrándose de haber dejado al taxista aunque ahora tendrían que seguir con su camino a pie, completamente perdidos en la ciudad buscando una dirección de la cual no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llegar

..--..

El rubio ante aquella mirada familiar sintió su vergüenza y se sentó en los mullidos cojines tratando de ocultar su vergüenza entre ellos.

-Estamos en ningún lado – respondió a la pregunta anterior de Shaka, devorando al rubio con la mirada cuando este no le miraba con atención y dando los pasos necesarios para quedar detrás de la cámara de vídeo, la miro sonriente. Había un pequeño foco que comenzó a titilar de repente, mostrando una luz escarlata. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio ataviado como un dios hindú.

Diosas que hermoso se veía así, inocente y piel celeste, sonrojado seguramente por verse así desnudo. Este era el momento..

Shaka estaba concentrando buscando algo más que cojines para cubrirse. Tenía que salir de allí y volver a casa como antes. En su falta de atención sintió en su piel un delicado roce, devolviendo su mirada celeste a aquel que le acariciaba el hombro de una manera tan suave y sensual. Su otra mano por inercia trato de tomarla y apartarla, ese suave roce le hacia sentir extraño. Además este no era el lugar para esas cosas.

Al menos dentro de la mente de Shaka.

Unos labios suaves atraparon los suyos en un intento de hablar y hacer se entenderse con el otro, abrió sus ojos tan como su fisonomía podía y después los cerro, Shaka estaba disfrutando enormemente de esos labios y no sabia porque su cuerpo se relajo y fue recostándose poco a poco, aquella mano que antes intentase quitarse la intrusa mano de su hombro ahora jalaba las pocas ropas del otro, atrayéndolo mas y mas a su cuerpo.

Las manos morenas surcaron la piel celeste, recorriendo lentamente cada parte, comenzando en los pechos y las tetillas con un suave masaje circular moviéndose lentamente por el vientre pasando poco a poco a la entrepierna y a al desnudo miembro que ya estaba esperando ansiosamente sus caricias. Shaka no entendía porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan rápido a unas caricias, no podía entenderlo y tampoco trataba de detenerlo, al contrario ayudaba a aquel a hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

Las manos de Shaka trataban de imitar a aquellas que surcaban su piel, pero la ropa se interponia, ayudo lentamente a quitando la playera, atrayéndole nuevamente para besar aquellos labios, haciendo un juego con su otra mano, frotándola suavemente contra el pequeño bulto creciente en la entrepierna que destacaba en la tela. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones, logrando así el espacio deseado e introducir su mano a aquella calidez que necesitaba sus atenciones.

Poco a poco fue liberando a su compañero de la ropa que tanto estorbaba y de pura inercia seguía masajeando y estimulando con las manos. Shaka sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro como jamas lo había sentido, por un lado le encantaba pero por el otro estaba seguro que esa reacción no debía ser normal.

Shaka sintió en sus caderas un suave ritmo, embriagante alterando aun mas sus sentidos, provocando a su cuerpo a seguirlo a tomar con sus manos esas caderas y pegarlas a las suyas como si fuese un baile sensual sin canción en el aire, el ritmo estaba dado y ambos bailaban.

Un gemido fue arrancado de sus labios al sentir aquella boca en su cuello, lamiendo y besando con intima ternura y salvaje pasión, chupeteando cada ves mas y mas lejos de la boca acercándose a las tetillas, mordisqueándolas una a una a su debido tiempo, procurando seguir el ritmo que él mismo imponía a Shaka con sus caderas, seduciéndolo aun más. Aunque en realidad no había necesidad de eso. Lo sabia bien, por la forma en que cooperaba y exigía más Shaka, por la forma de gemir y responder a sus caricias y acariciarle del mismo modo.

Era suyo.

..--..

Aioria camino hasta su maleta arrumbada en una esquina, la jalo hasta la cama abriéndola lentamente, mirando de reojo a veces a Ikki, sonriendo por la desesperación y confusión que causaba el castaño con sus acciones.

-¿qué crees que estas haciendo minino? –Advirtió Ikki dando un par de pasos hacia Aioria.

-Te digo donde esta Shaka – aclaro Aioria sacando una pequeña caja de color café, avanzó a donde estaba Ikki y abriéndola ante sus ojos confundidos.

La caja era un poco mas grande que una caja de zapatos, de madera totalmente con una talla suave recordando las flores silvestres, dentro estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo y había dos cintas de vídeo.

Ikki tomo una y la alzó con curiosidad. Aioria miraba satisfecho a Ikki sabiéndose ganador de esa contienda, tenía a Ikki en donde quería y en los siguientes momentos hasta podría exigirle que se arrodillara y le lamiera los zapatos.

-¿qué tiene que ver esto con Shaka? – preguntó Ikki olvidándose por un momento de su furia, su curiosidad estaba siendo tentada al máximo. Sus ojos no se apartaron de aquella cinta, dejando que el castaño se saliese con la suya. Al menos por el momento.

-Todo Ikki – respondió Aioria tomando la cinta de vídeo cuidadosamente de las manos del fénix. Abrió unas puertas de una especie de closet donde se guardaba el equipo de vídeo y audio. Introdujo el video en un aparato debajo de la tele regresando al lugar donde estaba Ikki.

-Ya te dije que dejes de jueguitos – aclaro Ikki tomándole del cuello nuevamente, Aioria sonrió y estiro su brazo iniciando la reproducción del vídeo. Las imágenes hicieron que el fénix quedara impactado, abriendo sus ojos como nunca.

Aioria le tomo de un brazo al verse libre de las poderosas manos del fénix y le arrastro frente de la cama y le obligo a sentarse. –toma asiento y disfruta del espectáculo.


	5. Sobre Hielo parte VI

**Sobre Hielo VI**

Hyoga alzó la vista hacia el enorme edificio que se erguía imponente en el muelle del río Rin, Shun a su lado cubierto con su abrigo examinaba atento todos los pequeños nichos iluminados por los faroles. El ruido de la maquinaria y los silbatos de barcos lejanos daban vida a la fría noche.

Alzó la tarjeta y leyó una vez más el nombre del hotel. Sin duda debía ser ese que tenían enfrente. Shun le apretó el brazo como pidiéndole que avanzará hacia la atractiva entrada completamente iluminada, el rubio asintió.

La entrada de puertas de vidrios daba a una recepción lujosa con tapetes y plantas ornamentales en flor, un curioso aroma a rosas armonizaba perfectamente con una melodía suave. Shun estiro la mano e hizo sonar una campanilla en el mostrador.

Una chica en uniforme negro apareció en unos minutos, usaba además una corbata de color vino y una sonrisa de cansancio evidente. Hyoga se recargo en el mostrador con una bella sonrisa, ocultando a la vista de la chica como entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Shun dentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

-Estamos buscando a unos amigos – comenzó con su charada el rubio de ojos azules –nos dijeron que estaban hospedados aquí... pero

-Llegamos tarde a la cita – intervino Shun cambiando la historia porque sonaba demasiado obvia y poco convincente – se supone nos veríamos aquí afuera ...

La chica parecía conocerse todas esas historias, negó sutilmente . No se había tragado esa farsa y por el bien de sus clientes no les diría nada. Tantos años en el negocio pesaban en sus ojos.

-n les puedo decir nada – aclaró ella con voz seca, se acomodo su saco disponiéndose a retirarse y llamar a alguien de seguridad y sacarlos. Pero no contó con el que Hyoga tuviese un plan de emergencia, el rubio tomo a la chica de una mano y Shun hacia lo mismo.

La chica se sonrojo con el gesto amable.

-La verdad es que veníamos a verte a ti preciosa – comenzó primero Shun con voz sensual, la chica no pudo quitar sus ojos de aquellos verdes. En verdad era muy atractivo ese chico de cabellos verdes. Hyoga entonces beso la mano de la chica como en un arrebato.

-me enamorado de ti desde que te vimos el otro día salir del hotel – mintió descaradamente el ruso, tomando con delicadeza el mentón de la recepcionista. Shun fingió tener un arranque de rabia empujando a Hyoga.

-¿pero que estas diciendo¿No veníamos a que yo me declarara? – Gritó muy convencido de la traición de su amor. La expresión de la chica fue completamente confuso, señal que había picado.

-A tu paso la pobre seguirá igual... yo la haré feliz – reclamó Hyoga siguiendo el juego, Shun se abalanzó sobre el rubio tomándole de las ropas del cuello.

-Crei que eras mi amigo – gritó Shun, y al siguiente comenzaron los golpes, ella corrió detrás de la recepción en busca de ayuda, ambos detuvieron el teatro, y corrieron detrás del mostrador.

.:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.°:.:.

Ikki se puso de pie al ver la escena final del vídeo, no quería creer lo que sus estaban viendo, no creía en lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese momento, y su mente en automático se llenó de ira volcada sobre él único presente.

Lanzó su mano como garra tratando de atrapar la camisa de Aioria, que por fortuna había estado pendiente de las acciones de Ikki y retrocedió lo suficiente un poco antes del final del vídeo.

Pero pronto su suerte se acabo.

Ikki en un segundo movimiento más rápido y mas certero logro atrapar a Aioria. Los ojos de la presa se abrieron tan grandes en señal clásico de pánico logrando articular dos movimientos que le soltaron, al menos en ese momento. Un golpe a la pantorrilla y otro al pecho, Aioria salto sobre la cama mientras Ikki se reponía de la sorpresa, Aioria en desesperación tomo el teléfono marcando al único numero que permitía el servicio.

A recepción.

Nadie contesto para su suerte. Quien debería contestar, estaba en esos momentos con la recepcionista asustada por aquellos dos tipos que habían aparecido así como así en el hotel sin dar mas y de pronto, comenzar una pelea.

Aioria sintió las poderosas manos de Ikki jalarle la ropa por la espalda y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación con todo y teléfono, estaba en una situación sumamente difícil, su mente le decía que huyese de ese lugar, atacara a Ikki, más su cuerpo aullaba de dolor por la caída tan ajetreada de unos momentos, sus ojos vislumbraron una salida provisional y segura.

Bajo la cama.

Se arrastró rápidamente Aioria bajo la cama, las heridas no tenían ni sangre pero el sudor de los nervios engañaban a la recién asustada mente de Aioria, había contemplado una situación así, pero no había contado con el dolor. Una mano le tomo del tobillo y le jalo fuera de la protección de la cama. Aioria asustado movió sus pies frenéticamente logrando liberarse de su captor y en cosa de segundos ya estaba bajo la cama.

-Asi que aparte de tramposo el minino salió cobarde.- Gritó Ikki estentóreamente, el sudor empapo las pestañas del castaño Aioria.

Hubo un momento de silencio, silencio que tensó cada músculo del cuerpo del león, los segundos se convirtieron en agonizantes horas, tenia que idear un plan para salir de hay y ver a su gente, esta visita debía haber salido con una simple derrota emocional de Ikki no con este arrebato de violencia. Vio los pies de Ikki moverse entorno de la cama, como pensando en como quitarla de en medio en un solo movimiento.

Pero no era si.

Ikki miraba atento la cama, estudiando las posibilidades, él que había logrado elaborar un plan perfecto para sacar a Shun y Shaka de su escondite con un artimaña mas que perfecta, no se daría el lujo de dejar escapar a un sucio cobarde como era Aioria.

Y aparte debía saber como iba a vengarse de tal jugarreta.

Los ojos azules casi negros de Ikki se ladearon lentamente buscando aquel instrumento que en un principio le había causado ira y ahora quizá fuese su instrumento para calmarla. La televisión salió relativamente de su nicho en cosa de segundos, se giro tan rápidamente como pudo y al ver los tímidos mechones del león, dejo caer el aparato hacia donde estos cabellos se asomaban. El grito involuntario escapó debajo de la cama e Ikki brincó sobre esta, una y otra vez Aioria grito.

.:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.°:.:.

Estaban impacientes por salir del elevador, Hyoga y shun miraban ansiosos los pequeños números que cambian esporádicamente, era como si el mismísimo tiempo hubiese decidido dejar de avanzar.

_Ting_

El sonido agudo de la campanilla sonó, la puertas se abrieron lentamente y por fin salieron a un gran pasillos. Hyoga se encamino, primero observando los números de las puertas.

"derecha"

Los dos se encaminaron rápidamente siguiendo ese rumbo, esperando encontrar lo que iban a buscar. Fue bastante la distancia que recorrieron, contando las puertas ansiosos por llegara la que les diera respuestas.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada se detuvieron, mirándose un momento, como buscando consentimiento en el otro, asintieron al mismo tiempo, nerviosos de lo que pudiesen encontrar al otro lado. Pero decididos al mismo tiempo.

Aioria abrió la puerta y se encerró en el baño, estaba seguro que en ese momento era la mejor opción, el lugar más seguro. Suspiró aliviado un momento, mirando frenéticamente a cada ángulo del baño, buscando algún medio que le ayudase a salir de ese apuro.

Los golpes de la puerta le hicieron brincar alejándose de ella, eran insistentes y poderosos, la puerta parecía sucumbir a los por esos golpes. Por alguna razón, se concentro en la bañera, abrió sus ojos grandes al ver que, como la mayoría de buenos hoteles este tenia un pequeño tubo conectado a una manguera metálica a manera de auxiliar para esparcir el agua.

Los golpes de pronto silenciaron, Aioria sintió su corazón latir mas deprisa, el sudor ya empapaba toda su ropa interior, podía oír claramente su respiración la cual trataba de apaciguar, pero el silencio era insoportable. Miro nuevamente aquel objeto largo meditando sus opciones.

¿Acaso Ikki se habría dado por vencido?

Claro que no, Ikki no era de los que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente¿entonces? Aioria medito un momento, quizás el moreno estaba intentado alguna treta. Tomo aquel tubo entre sus manos, dispuesto a arrancarlo y usarlo como su medio de defensa.

Pero…

La gene que instaba estas cosas en los hoteles, pensaban en esa posibilidad y habían diseñado demasiado bien la manguera de modo tal que no se pudiera arrancar tan fácilmente, por lo que Aioria se vio jalando con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito alguno.

Unos golpes en la puerta. Aioria se congelo en la misma posición en la que estaba¿Quién podría estar llamando¿Acaso Ikki se habría calmado? P ¿era esa la treta?

-¿Aioria? – era la voz de aquel jovencito que hacia dos años le hubiese robado a su amada, aquel hermosos joven de ojos verdes que hacia dos años se había marchado de Japón para venir a radicar a Alemania y por el cual el patético Hyoga había intentado de todo para recupéralo, incluso el suicidio.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí ese chico?

.:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.°:.:.

-¿y que tiene de malo? – preguntó Hyoga sentado en la cama mirando fijamente a su ex – jefe frente a la ventana, no podía adivinar nada de lo que pasaba en la mente de ese hombre, sin verle a los ojos o las muecas que pasaban en su rostro tampoco se podía dar una idea y su único medio era preguntarle.

Ikki pareció intimidarse ante ese sencilla pregunta, después de todo, ya le había contado todo, detalle a detalle, avergonzándose de cada palabra, poniéndose a si mismo en ridículo, y aunque el rubio parecía entender y tomarlo de manera normal, pera él. Eso era un asunto demasiado delicado.

-¡Todo!- se defendió el moreno girándose para encarar al rubio, poniendo su cara lo más ruda e impasible posible ante los ojos celestes confundidos de Hyoga que en cosa de instantes lo examinó. -¿No lo entiendes Hyoga? – continuo hablando caminando de un lado hacia el otro, estaba entre disgustado confundido… -No es tan fácil, soy un hombre importante de negocios ¿Qué van a decir de mi?

Hyoga le miraba atentamente, escuchando todo lo que el moreno tenia que decir.

-Es decir…. Tu no tienes problemas porque….-Ikki miró a yoga giro su rostro, volvió a verle y reanudo su caminata –Aioria merecer que le rompa toda su cara… 'es un degenerado –opto por cambiar el tema radicalmente, no podía seguir pensando en el mismo asunto.

Hyoga dejo de ver y escuchar por un instante a Ikki, dirigiendo su vista hacia la entrada del baño, donde shun hablaba a la puerta con palabras suaves o así le parecía, puesto que no podía escuchar su dulce voz y por la manera de mover los labios debía ser una charla tranquila.

Shun sintió la mirada de su recuperado amante, guardo silencio un momento devolviéndole la mirada d un modo dulce y sintiéndose sonrojar por un momento, como en esos primeros momentos vividos de un romance sin par.

-¿Lo prometes Shun? – volvió a inquirir Aioria desde dentro, su voz se oía un poco insegura, todo esto claramente no era lo que había planeado.

-Si, te lo prometo – aseguro shun mirando a su rubio el cual le asintió –Si Ikki se pone loco Hyoga y yo lo detendremos.

Aioria lo medito, sonaba bastante bien, pero no podía confiar, hacia unos minutos que había visto lo colérico y furioso que podía ser aquel hombre. Comprendiendo una vez más, porque le llamaban el fénix. Quito el seguro de la puerta con un claro sonido que alerto a Ikki del otro lado de la habitación, volteándose al instante, Hyoga quedo sentado poniendo atención a la cara del moreno, leyendo en ese rostro los siguientes posibles movimientos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un asustado por dentro Aioria pero seguro de si mismo por fuera, Shun le sonrió, pero Ikki apretó los puños, tensando sus músculos para un ultimo asalto.

Se contuvo…… le miró fijamente, dio un paso, lentamente luego otro, se detuvo. Aioria vaciló, pero salio del baño al verlo quieto, con el rostro serio. Camino alrededor de shun agradeciendo su ayuda, dio unos cuantos pasos mas hacia donde estaba Ikki que extrañamente parecía detenido por el rubio aunque este estuviese sentado en la cama sin siquiera verlo.

Aioria se detuvo, ana sonrisa pareció en los labios del moreno, de esas que le helo la sangre, le congelo el movimiento corporal y alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás mientras oía…

-Hola de nuevo viejo amigo- de labios de Ikki, en un claro tono sarcástico.

.:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.°:.:.

Aioria corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, resbalando en esa curva tan pronunciada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus instintos solo le gritaba ¡Corre, la puerta del elevador estaba a menos de cien metros, se puso de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Miro detrás y vio a un Ikki armado con un florero lanzándolo hacia donde estaba. La cerámica reventó en el muro provocando en Aioria recorrer esos últimos metros a gran velocidad. Podía escuchar detrás de si, la voz de Hyoga tratando de detener a Ikki y la de Shun pidiendo a Hyoga que se cuidase…

Asustado choco contra la puerta del elevador, presionado repetidamente el botón que llamaba el aparato, se giro en seco asustado al ver a Ikki, el rubio le había dado alcance tumbándolo al suelo de una manera estrepitosa, y ahora el moreno luchaba con Hyoga para liberarse, Aioria aprovecho para seguir apretando el botón en claro estado de pánico.

El sonido suave que produjo el elevador al llegar al piso calmo un poco al alterado Aioria, volviendo sus ojos a Ikki, quien había logrado deshacerse de Hyoga con algún golpe y se hacia ovillo lamentándose siendo al mismo tiempo atendido por Shun.

Las puertas se abrieron en el momento indicado.

Pero a Ikki lo detuvo algo más, provocándole en su cara una sonrisa de enorme victoria, una tremenda cara, deteniéndose donde estaba.

Aioria se volvió para entrar al elevador, chocando de frente contra alguien más, o varios. Su piel se tiñó de un blanco casi perfecto, retrocedió un par de pasos trastabillando y cayendo de pie, no podía creerle a sus ojos.

-¿Aioria?- pronunció la suave voz de Shaka aun el elevador.

-¿Es este el sujeto? – hablo uno de los hombres a uno de los costados de Shaka, sus ropajes grises y elegantes, con unos cuantos aditamentos le revelaban como oficiales de la policía.

-Es él- respondió tras un breve silencio cruzando su mirada con el atónito y asustado Aioria. Los dos hombres asintieron y caminaron hacia Aioria, Shaka bajo la vista un momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo¡no pueden hacerlo! – comenzaron los reclamos de Aioria al ser levantado por los dos agentes policíacos, y ser esposado. -¿Qué haces Shaka mi amor? – gritó aun más, provocando la curiosidad en otros huéspedes del hotel.

Los dos policías le dijeron sus derechos a Aioria caminando de vuelta hacia el elevador, mirando alternativamente a Ikki y a Shaka….

.:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.° .:.°.:.°:.:.

-¿Crees que aun podamos ser pareja? – pregunto shun con una gran sonrisa, respondida de inmediato por Shaka

-Claro que si – sonrió, tomando con su mano la suave mejilla del joven.

Un breve tosido a su lado le recordó que si quería hacer esa clase de caricias, debían ser, lo menos posibles, lo que le hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

-Creo que alguien se pone celoso- se burlo Shun con una amble sonrisa en el rostro, Shaka asintió ladeando un poco su rostro.

-Aquí están los boletos, cuatro– apareció Hyoga claramente alegre, volviendo a ser ese chico alegre y entusiasta de años atrás, alzó una ceja al ver la escena, más no le dio importancia.

-Espero que no hayas comprado los económicos patito – gruño Ikki con los brazos cruzados a un lado de Shaka.

-Ikki no comiences – reprendió Shaka suavemente

-A nuestras estrellas lo mejor – se justificó el moreno girándose ocultando el breve rubor en sus mejillas. Shun pareció reír un poco.

-KLM anuncia su salida a Moscú, todos los pasajeros pasen a abordar por la sala C – anunció una suave voz femenina por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto de las 13.45

-Nuestro vuelo – exclamo Hyoga.

-¡Allí están! – se oyo una voz infantil gritar desde el fondo del pasillo, los cuatro se giraron, sonriendo al ver las fans abalanzarse, Hyoga sin dudarlo literalmente cargo en brazos a Shun y hecho a correr en rumbo contrario buscando al mismo tiempo la famosa sala

-por todo lo bueno – exclamo Shaka estrechando la mano de ikki y echando a corre tras Hyoga y Shun.

-Desde aquella noticia esos cuatros atraen siempre problemas – sonrió un hombre al ver los cuatros pasar la zona de "registro" a toda velocidad, escapando de la turba.

-es lo malo de ser muy buenos patinadores – suspiro la compañera de este sin quitar la vista de aquellos y al mismo tiempo preparándose para lo peor con aquella turba…

.:.°.:.O.WA.RI.:.°:.


End file.
